1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper kit for masons, and more particularly to a scraper kit for masons including an extension rod and a scraper that can be attached to an end of the extension rod for removing redundant cement on high. The present invention also relates to a scraper that may carry an end block in a handle thereof and a plurality of tool bits are carried by the end block.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a conventional handle of a mason's scraper. The scraper handle 50 is threadedly engaged with a threaded end 52 of an extension rod 51 for removing cement on high. Nevertheless, the length L1 of the threaded end 52 is too short such that the threaded end 52 tends to break or disengage from the handle 50 during use, as the extension rod 51 has a considerable length. A solution to this problem is shown in FIG. 10, wherein the threaded end 52 and corresponding threaded section of the scraper handle 50 are lengthened (see "L2"), yet the threading engagement/disengagement becomes time-consuming and inconvenient.